The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device (hereinafter referred to also as semiconductor device) and a method of manufacturing same, specifically to a technology effective in applying thereof to a technology relating to peripheral area of pad electrode such as that of aluminum-based bonding pad.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-303452 (Patent Document 1) or USP-2006-0249845 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology of covering an aluminum-based bonding pad with a silicon nitride film or the like over entire surface thereof including side faces of anti-reflection film such as titanium nitride film at edge part of peripheral area of upper surface thereof in order to prevent elution of the aluminum-based pad caused by cell reaction due to external moisture and the like at the pad portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-103593 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technology of covering an aluminum-based bonding pad with a silicon nitride film or the like over entire surface thereof including side faces of anti-reflection film such as titanium nitride film at edge part of peripheral area of upper surface thereof in order to prevent elution of the aluminum-based pad caused by local cell effect due to moisture and the like at the pad portion.